Ricky's Old Girlfriend
Previous episode: Lucy Has Her Eyes Examined Next episode: The Million-Dollar Idea http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/SpouseLouseQuiz.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Carlota.jpg Plot While taking a marriage quiz, Lucy starts listing off her many former suitors. To compete with his wife, Ricky also begins making a long list of imaginary girlfriends of the past. But when one girl on his list, Carlota Romero, turns out to be real and in town, Lucy gets very nervous that she's going to lose her husband to his old flame. Marriage Quiz Sadly, we only get to hear three of the questions in the marriage quiz before Lucy gets so angry about Carlota that she refuses to go any further. Here are the questions and answers we get to hear: Question 1: Do you tell your troubles to your married partner? Ethel: Yes. Fred: Yes. Lucy: Yes. Ricky: No. --- Question 2: Do you tell your husband or wife how much you pay for your clothes? Ethel: Yes. Fred: Yes. Ricky: Yes. Lucy: No. --- Question 3: Have you told your husband or wife all about your past romances? Ricky: Yes. (later adds in Carlota after Lucy answers) Lucy: Yes. (full list of past beaus from high school: captain of football team, lifeguard, Billy, Maury, Jess, Jerry, Bob, Bennett, George, Phil, Martin, Danny, Argyle, Bud, Wilbur, Noble, Carl, Frank, and Henry; for junior college: only lists Johnny and Kenny before Ricky cuts her off) Ethel and Fred: Sadly, we don't get to hear their answers. Lucy cuts Ethel off each time she tries to answer, and Fred never gets a chance to answer at all.﻿ Trivia *The names of the men Lucy lists as saying she has dated were all first names of cast and crew of the show. *Little Ricky ate the Queen of Spades, so the gang can't play cards. *The official title of the marriage quiz was "How to Rate Your Marriage, or Is Your Spouse a Louse?" *We learn that Ricky's been in America for 15 years at this point, and that, 15-16 years prior, he worked in a Havana nightclub where Carlota also worked in a singing act known as the Five Romero Sisters. *During one of the dream sequences Lucy has, a slightly older Little Ricky is portrayed by child actor Jerry Mathers, who would later become well-known as the Beaver in Leave It To Beaver. Quotes *Lucy: I've looked at so many fights on television, I've got cauliflower eyes. *Lucy: I'll keep score, and, at the end the quiz, we'll add them all up and see if each of us is married to our perfect mate. Ethel: For this I need a quiz?! *Ricky: You have no idea of all the problems I have. I don't tell you my troubles. Lucy: Oh, I'm sorry, dear. I thought all those troubles you brought home were yours. *Lucy: Was it a big romance Carlota? Ricky: Well, you know, just one of those things. Lucy: "Just one of those thin's." *Ricky: You know, we've been married for 12 years, and I still can't figure her out. Fred: I'll bet sometimes you wish you had made HER up of Carlota! *Ricky: You know, I must have seen Carlota's name in Variety or Billboard and it got stuck in my mind. Fred: Yeah, well, when Lucy sees that picture, she'll knock it loose! *Ethel: Be kind of hard to stir embers into a flame after 15 years. Lucy: Carlota doesn't look like her pilot light would ever go out! *Lucy: (answers door, expecting Carlota)﻿ Oh, it's only the Mertzes. Ethel: Well, thanks. You know, that's getting to be our first name- Mr. and Mrs. Only-the-Mertzes. *Ricky: What have you been doing since I last saw you? Carlota: Putting on weight, mostly. *Lucy: I didn't expect anymore so pretty and charming and so full of... Well, so full of... Well, so FULL!